


On Fall Our Relationship Started,On Spring We Fell In Love Again

by OtakuSenpai



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Music, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSenpai/pseuds/OtakuSenpai
Summary: Akihiko and Haruki are dating. However, Akihiko will start acting weird when one person from his past came back to his life..
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 6





	On Fall Our Relationship Started,On Spring We Fell In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic ISN'T following the manga or anime plot(only a few references). Also sorry for my bad English,but it's not my official language

"Alright! Let's practice!"the bassist of the music band "Given"(which was called "4 Seasons" before Mafuyu's appearance),Haruki Nakayama clapped his hands together as he got into position, getting his bass in his arms. The group was chilling in their special area,the common studio. It was seven in the afternoon and it was rainy outside. Akihiko Kaji sat behind his drums. He couldn't say no to his boyfriend. He and Haruki have been dating for 7 months now.

***flashback***

_Before starting dating Haruki,Akihiko was in love with a young violinist called Ugetsu Murata. That happened from when they were almost 18 years old . They were a couple for a year or two,but their relationship was complicated. Ugetsu sometimes didn't treat Akihiko well and one day was the one who said it. Three words which ended the whole thing: Let's break up. After that day ,Ugetsu left Akihiko's apartment and didn't come back again. Who knows where he went at or what was he doing. But Kaji didn't care. He was free,he wouldn't have to hear at his complaints and yells again or he wouldn't have to do as he said...but why did he feel sad? The drummer didn't want to see Ugetsu again,but at the same time he wanted him back. His feelings were messed up that day._

_But Haruki was there. He was there to comfort him. All this time they were only friends... until that day when Haruki did something surprising. Akihiko would never forget that day. The bassist had kissed him on lips without warning and then,he said the three words which changed Akihiko's mood completely:I love you._

_Partially because he missed Ugetsu, partially because he had problem with his feelings, Akihiko at first didn't do anything. But then, without second thoughts he remembered that he had kissed the guy with the long blonde hair back, whispering:I love you too,in response._

_And this was the beginning of their relationship. And it happened one cloudy day of September. On Fall._

***end of flashback***

The guitarist of the band,Ritsuka Uenoyama and the newest member and vocalist,Mafuyu Sato got into position as well. Mafuyu became a member of the band because he wanted to learn guitar,but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling of being a part of a group which was playing music on stage,in front of thousands of people (even if they weren't that famous). The first time he stepped on stage,he did something really unexpected:he opened his mouth and started singing with his beautiful, angelic voice, leaving the crowd and even the other members of the band stunned. The young vocalist loved that sense, talking about his life just by singing (Fuyu No Hanashi). And after that,he kept on writing songs and singing them during practice. 

Back to reality,the band started practicing. Akihiko played his drums rhythmically, Uenoyama was strumming his guitar,Haruki player his bass and Mafuyu played his guitar while singing the new song which he just finished (Yorugaakeru). This would be one of the songs which they would play tomorrow. Tomorrow,the group had scheduled to play during a festival and they were the second who would appear on stage so they had to practice as much as they could.

***time skip***

After two good hours of practicing,the group split up and left from different paths. Uenoyama and Mafuyu said goodbye to their senpais as they went together to Uenoyama's place (and of course they were dating too). Haruki stretched as he looked at his boyfriend 

"Akihiko,can I come at your place tonight?"he asked in a flirty way. Akihiko looked at the bassist uncomfortably. He of course wanted Haruki to come at his place,but there was just a small thing which could destroy their relationship: Ugetsu had returned, determined to win his ex back. After all this time. This happened two weeks ago. Akihiko returned back home after practice only to find his ex laying on the couch. The drummer even remembered his words:I came to get you back,my prince. After that Ugetsu became Akihiko's roommate again and this time he was more annoying and he was always asking the drummer where he was going at. Such a pain. And on top of that,with Ugetsu's return, Akihiko's feelings about the violinist came back as well. Yes,he loved Haruki with all his heart,but at the same time he missed the violinist so much. For now,he had to hide his ex from his current boyfriend.

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before shrugging "Alright you can come. But I first want to clean up so can you wait for me?" He asked. Haruki nodded as he watched his boyfriend leaving...and then followed him suspiciously. He knew Akihiko really well. And Akihiko wasn't that tidy guy. It was obvious that the drummer was hiding something...and Haruki would find it out soon..

***time skip***

"Ugetsu please,just hide for now"Akihiko pleaded his ex. He was now in his apartment, talking with Ugetsu. However he had forgotten to lock the door so Haruki could see and hear what was going on. And this wasn't going well ..

"Why? Because your 'boyfriend' is gonna come? You're mine you know. I didn't come all this was for nothing you know" the violinist tackled the drummer on the floor, kissing him on lips . Akihiko kissed him back,but only to make him let go off him. However Haruki obviously misunderstood it and felt tears rolling on his cheeks. Akihiko was cheating on him...with his ex! The bassist immediately ran away,but Akihiko could take a glimpse of his long hair while he was running. Uh oh...

***time skip***

The next day had passed so fast. Haruki didn't appear on stage with the other three and the group failed at their performance. Akihiko looked at his phone. As he expected, Haruki didn't respond to his messages or calls. Mafuyu noticed his Senpai's sadness and patted his shoulder "Go to find him. I saw him in the crowd during our performance" he said softly. The vocalist didn't have to repeat that again. Akihiko started running through the streets until he found him. Haruki was standing on the sand at the beach, staring at the sea. The wind whipped up his long blonde hair. 

"Haruki!" Akihiko called as he ran over the bassist,only to get welcomed by a rather hard slap across his face which made him stop, stunned. Did Haruki just...

" **DON'T DARE TO COME TO ME AGAIN,YOU SLUT! YOU REALLY LIKE TO PLAY WITH MY HEART HUH?!I THOUGHT YOU TWO ENDED IT!WHY WAS HE IN YOUR APARTMENT?!AND WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIM?!YOU CHEATER!"** Haruki spatted as he teared up again. Akihiko had never seen him like that. He took a deep breath as he hugged the bassist 

"Haruki-Kun...my heart only belongs to you.. I'm sorry for not telling you that Murata returned. He came two weeks ago to win me back. But I don't want him back,I promise. Also,that kiss was because I wanted to make him stop. I know it wasn't the best way and I'm sorry. And after that kiss I told him that it's over,that he hasn't any chances to earn me back. And he left again. If you don't believe me ,see that" the drummer pulled back from the hug to show something to Haruki:a video of Ugetsu leaving the apartment. Akihiko had managed to record this as a proof. And it seemed like it worked. Haruki hugged his boyfriend tightly, crying on his shoulder

"I'm sorry for my altitude! Sorry for the misunderstanding! I believe you, Akihiko and I love you so much" he said as he kissed him on lips

"I love you too" Akihiko said as he returned gladly the kiss, enjoying every minute of it. 

On Fall their relationship started,and now on Spring they made up again after a small fight. Their first serious fight. And they never fought again After that...


End file.
